


Вопросы контроля

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: British Royal Family - Freeform, Gen, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Интегре иногда приходят странноватые предложения с неожиданной стороны
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Вопросы контроля

Маркетолог Ее Королевского Величества был молод, подвижен и старателен. О самом себе он с легкой ноткой гордости думал, что он еще и убедителен, переболтает самого черта и продаст ему тарелочки с гербом Наследного принца, фотографии с его второй свадьбы и книжку с трагическими историями о первой его супруге. Он начал с того, что деловито пожал ей руку, рассыпался в любезностях, которые посчитал уместными для дамы ее статуса, для проформы вбросил два-три слова о погоде, а уже после этого вцепился в Интегру мертвой хваткой прыткого молоденького бульдожки, у которого еще не все зубы поменялись.  
Он начал с самого главного: самые лучшие годы его жизни пришлись на конец девяностых. Он успел побывать и футбольным хулиганом, и отличником в своей школе (скрещенные дубовые веточки, знаете ли), и миссионером на летних каникулах, и волонтером — сборщиком клубники на бескрайних плантациях в Марокко тогда же. Он безукоризненно выполнял свой долг, в чем бы этот самый долг ни состоял (впаривать дешевые книжки с укоризненно посматривающим Иисусом или обобрать вперед шеренги три грядки спелой, лопающейся под пальцами ягоды!), но никогда не забывал о веселье, попойках без галстуков, прогулках в Сохо… ну, вы понимаете, леди Хеллсинг? Ах, как прекрасен был Цирк!.. Когда-то. Я его застал. Мне так грустно, что мои дети увидят только отреставрированную копию: помните, как в легенде об Арго, если его восстановят по кирпичикам, то это уже будет не то… из города ушла душа.  
Можно даже сказать, позволил он себе грубоватую мысль, что душа эта умерла той ночью. Какая дикая, изощренная логика, беспардонная фантазия: сотворить подобное в канун Дня всех святых!..  
— Ближе к делу, — зевнула Интегра, особенно не церемонясь.  
Его предшественник, пожилой степенный мистер Стоукс, погиб во время Инцидента, как и три миллиона его сограждан. Он знавал лично еще ее отца, всегда был неизменно вежлив, когда Интегре доводилось с ним встречаться лично, несколько раз он показывал ей макеты праздничных открыток от Королевского Двора. Однажды посетовал, что никак не может определиться, в каком порядке расставлять фотографии на столе Ее Величества в канун Пасхального обращения.  
Мистер Харпер наилучшим образом демонстрировал, как сильно Инцидент встряхнул успевший закоснеть Британский Дом. Свежий, живенький, забрасывающий словами, он демонстрировал ту «тягу к переменам», что пронизывала всю Англию последние шесть лет.  
И, разумеется, он мыслил визуальными символами, короткими и яркими пиктограммами, которые так удачно будут смотреться на визитных карточках из шелковой бумаги и в уголках конвертов. Он и говорил емкими красочными слоганами, к которым так и просился восклицательный знак в конце: «Британия! На пороге перемен! Что нам нужно?! Ответ в одном слове!»  
— Возрождение, — благоговейно выдохнул мистер Харпер, триумфально на нее взглянув. Будто это слово было его собственным изобретением.  
Интегра стряхнула пепел с сигариллы, не сводя с него пристального взгляда. Мистер Харпер заерзал — черное пятно повязки на глазу Интегры явно его нервировало, она это знала. Оно всех нервировало, поэтому даже на официальных фотографиях в хронике «послевоенного времени» фотографы старались подловить ее с «рабочей стороны».  
У Интегры еще до Инцидента, по отцу и матери, было столько титулов, званий и всевозможных обращений, что она утомилась бы ими подтираться по очереди. Она следовала здравым примерам своих родителей, которые любому титулу и любой светской пирушке предпочли бы выезд в Ирландию, в самые дремучие и непролазные чащобы, оборотней пострелять. Особый статус семейства позволял им простительную небрежность в отношении любых церемониалов, папеньку и маменьку в Обществе любезно величали «большими оригиналами», а сама Интегра в свои десять лет на представление ко Двору явилась в спортивном костюме для стрельбы и изнывала от желания как можно скорее сбежать обратно в тир.  
После Инцидента титулами, званиями и военными чинами ее начали попросту заваливать, газеты, вспомнившие о таком неприметном персонаже светской хроники, который и в ресторанах-то появлялся раз в полгода, вдруг озверели, сорвались с цепи и начали грызться за право осветить любой ее шаг. Священный поход к толчку, будьте любезны, примите героическую позу, встаньте правым боком! К обычным орденам за защиту, отвагу, военную доблесть, гражданскую сознательность, небесную кротость, благочестие и всемирную любовь, к грамотам почетного посла всех возможных и невозможных объединений, сверху едва не рухнула попытка номинировать ее на Нобелевскую премию мира. Что, в контексте крупнейшего военного столкновения после Второй Мировой, попахивало откровенным абсурдом.  
Впрочем, Интегра ничему не удивлялась: вакханалия вокруг ее образа, подкрепленная немногочисленными свидетельствами выживших очевидцев, была создана лично Правительством при поддержке Ее Величества. Последняя посетила Интегру в больнице буквально через две недели после всех злосчастных событий.  
— У нас есть два варианта развития событий, — серьезно сказала старушка, откинув с лица траурную вуаль и взяв с тумбочки сигариллы Интегры, — после всех политических и экономических решений нужно будет найти решение социальное. А оно будет простым — толпе нужен либо герой, либо злодей, виновный во всем произошедшем.  
Кандидатура на роль решения была одна.  
— У меня будет время уехать в Марокко? — спросила Интегра с усмешкой.  
Она-то понимала, что их «победа» была очень уж эфемерной и тонкой. Хозяин дома отбился от грабителей и насильников, но в процессе потерял ногу и приобрел ожог тридцати процентов тела. Больше трети жителей города погибло. Колоссальные потери инфраструктуры, и все из-за неготовности военных к обороне, полном провале работы контрразведки.  
И она, Интегра Хеллсинг, формально при военном звании.  
Наверное, только это и перевесило, в конечном счете, решение в ее пользу: вряд ли Правительство было готово линчевать всех военных разом, лучше было выставить их пусть и дураками, но дураками отважными, бившимися до последнего, как отважная юная героиня, бригадир армии Британии Интегра Хеллсинг! Ну и покровительство Ее Величества окончательно решило вопросы, конечно.  
Все новости с полей о ее бесконечных достижениях Интегре приносила Серас. Ее, большую фанатку Королевской семьи и всего Королевского, до благоговейного писка восхищали все эти премии, достижения и награды, которые Госпожа, несомненно, заслужила! Она завела целый альбом с вырезками, фотографиями и наградными письмами, которые зачитывала Интегре по вечерам, восторженно покусывая кулачок.  
Интегра же, знавшая подоплеку, мрачно усмехалась. Силовики всегда оказываются крайними, даже если они, как Интегра, всего-то спецназ с особыми полномочиями, но без особых прав на что-то повлиять. Истерия скорее ее раздражала, поскольку журналисты умудрялись находить ее повсюду. Ей пришлось сменить любимый Роллс-ройс «Фантом» на обыкновенную «Тойоту», чтобы избавиться от преследователей. Не без иронии она думала, что в случае опалы ей светила бы уютная тюремная камера, где, по крайней мере, было бы тихо.  
Поэтому новый маркетолог Ее Величества мог хоть из кожи своей выпрыгнуть и Интегре ее под ноги постелить: энтузиазма у нее не прибавилось бы. Пока он разливался о ее героическом образе, она прикидывала в уме, какие газетные заголовки о предательнице, крысе в армейском стане он сочинил бы по «второму заказу». В принципе, она на него не обижалась: работа есть работа. Но облегчать ему участь… право, зачем. Пусть отрабатывает свой гонорар. А ей остается лирически погрустить о том времени, когда все решалось очень просто: парни со свастиками на одежде были удобной целью, по которой нужно было палить из всех орудий, трудности наступят после.  
Не выдержав ее безразличного молчания и тяжелого давящего взгляда, мистер Харпер, наконец, окончательно посерьезнел и решил идти напролом, избегая юрких тропок словоблудия.  
— Мисс Хеллсинг, — нарочито подчеркнул он обращение, — я надеюсь, вы простите мое замечание. Вы — невероятно привлекательная женщина.  
Интегра замерла. Атака с этого фланга была… необычной, скажем так.  
— Допустим.  
— Помимо всего прочего, простите мне излишний пафос, вы давно стали оплотом, символом надежды и попросту влиятельнейшей фигурой в Британии.  
Интегра поморщилась. Все эти громкие слова никак не могли повлиять на то, что ей, как приснопамятной леди Диане, нельзя было сходить в табачную лавку в соседнем поселке без охраны. Вот тебе и влияние.  
— Можете предложить мне лекарство от этого недуга? — вполне серьезно уточнила Интегра.  
Мистер Харпер нервозно подхихикнул и отвел взгляд. После этого она забеспокоилась всерьез.  
— Вы ведь знакомы с принцем Уильямом? — выпалил мистер Харпер.  
Интегра медленно затушила окурок сигариллы о столешницу. Нарочито и грубо, чтобы даже мысли об идиотском продолжении фразы у него не возникло.  
— Но поймите, — начал настаивать мистер Харпер, — положение Британского двора шаткое. Такая беда свалилась на нашу столицу! А тут еще принц Чарльз с этим его неуместным браком! Вы видели свадебное платье леди Камиллы?! Даже на нем пришлось сэкономить, чтобы…  
— Вы с ума посходили? — ровным голосом спросила Интегра, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к кончикам ее ушей и начинает долбить в виски набатным молотом.  
— Принц Уильям — умнейший представитель семейства. Если вас смущают его интрижки — подумайте, а много ли он себе позволит в браке с Героиней Британии? А вы читали его дипломную работу? Видели его доклады из Африки? Воистину, он так добр и покорен, лучше партии…  
— Нет, — отрезала Интегра.  
— Но титул…  
— Мне хватает своего.  
— Но положение…  
— Это называется «аффилированность».  
— С этим легко справиться!  
— Моя воинская служба мне дороже.  
— Да какая там у вас слу… я не это хотел сказать. Леди Хеллсинг. Генерал Хеллсинг, подождите!  
— А, припомнили, наконец, — скривилась Интегра, решительно покидая ресторан. Метрдотель предусмотрительно распахнул перед ней все двери, еще три метра ему пришлось бежать, чтобы успеть накинуть ей на плечи плащ.  
— Я имел в виду, вы же не воюете где-нибудь на Ближнем Востоке! — запыхавшийся мистер Харпер семенил за ней следом.  
— Если бы я воевала там, от Лондона не осталось бы ничего, — ответила Интегра. Машину ей предстояло ждать еще три минуты. — Мое место здесь.  
— Вот именно! — запальчиво воскликнул мистер Харпер. — И если вы — настоящая патриотка, то…  
— То — что? — спросила Интегра почти спокойно. — То должна порешать все чужие ошибки разом? Укрепить авторитет королевской власти, будучи «человеком из народа»? Окститесь, при графском-то титуле я такой же человек из народа, как принц Уильям.  
— Ее Величество столько сделала для вас, — вдруг вкрадчиво, едва слышно произнес мистер Харпер. — И вам сложно пойти ей на крохотную уступку?  
Интегра внимательно посмотрела на своего собеседника. Выходит, папа не преувеличивал, когда рассказывал о попытках свести его с принцессой Маргарет. «Дабы подправить той репутацию», — как он иногда вздыхал. Видимо, это своего рода фетиш, на семейство Хеллсингов.  
— Очень даже просто. Но бедный Уильям не познает всех бездн ада в браке со мной, — спокойно ответила она. Вдобавок, если она верно припоминала, у того уже была милая пассия.  
— А принц Гарри? — воскликнул мистер Харпер, попытался было кинуться ей навстречу… и отпрянул. Потому что с водительского сидения встала Виктория Серас, миленькое личико которой украшало немало таблоидов в свое время.  
Ей-богу, Интегра готова была поклясться, что у этого маркетолога в мозгах за доли секунд промелькнула вся возможная комбинация свадебных союзов, быстро им отринутая: едва ли британская общественность оценит брак с вампиршей. Хотя…  
— Он слишком молод, — ответила Интегра, закрывая дверь и устраиваясь за рулем, — забудьте об этом.  
Уже в машине Интегра хранила молчание, в том числе мысленное. Она представила себе бурю восторгов, которой разразится Серас при одной мысли о том, что ее Госпожа станет приближена к Королевской семье. Интегра же, приоткрыв окно и высунув в него локоть, раздраженно курила.  
Сперва королева Беатрикс. Потом королева Маргрете. Теперь Ее Величество!  
Впрочем, в последнее Интегре верилось с трудом: если бы Ее Величество была настроена настолько серьезно, то, во-первых, она попросила бы лично, а не через какого-то молокососа. А во-вторых (и об этом не получалось думать без улыбки), она настаивала бы на кандидатуре принца Чарльза. А то тот совсем от рук отбился, со своей «настоящей любовью».  
Если это и было чем-то, то, наверное, этакой проверкой на верность убеждениям. Или (хм!) попыткой взять под контроль ее расходы на Организацию. Невестку контролировать гораздо проще, чем подчиненных, не правда ли?  
Или, что вероятнее всего, прохладной шуткой. Очень в духе правящей династии.  
— Серас, — произнесла Интегра изнывающей от любопытства Виктории. — Помнится, ты говорила, что нам не повредил бы БТР?  
— В труднопроходимых районах типа Кросби, — осторожно ответила Серас. — Не везде еще разобрали завалы, иногда бывают сложности…  
«Несомненно. И головы упырей так весело взрываются под колесами», — подумала Интегра про себя.  
Если бы не вся серьезность подобных заявлений на публику, она ответила бы, что является счастливой межвидовой лесбиянкой, обретшей свое счастье в ксеносоюзе с вампиршей-героиней того же самого Инцидента. Но едва ли Общество, изо всех сил пытавшееся выставить Викторию всего лишь помощницей, которая патроны подносила да саблю натачивала, было готово к подобным заявлениям. Да и может ли какая-то там Виктория Серас похвастаться фирменным королевским подбородком? Как будет она смотреться на марках и тарелочках? С таким-то прикусом! Непорядок!  
Невольно Интегра задумалась: быть может, если не о счастливом браке задуматься, так об удочерении? Фактически Серас прекрасно занимала эту нишу в ее жизни, только радовала ее и…  
И, быть может, хоть так до всего мира вокруг (и до беспокоящейся о ее преданности идеалам Организации Ее Величества) дойдет, что люди ее, Интегру Хеллсинг, с матримониальной точки зрения вовсе не интересуют?  
А пока что Интегре оставалось лишь продемонстрировать свое прекрасное чувство юмора.  
— Заполняй заявку. Не в отдел снабжения, мне лично. Будет тебе БТР. У тебя хоть права есть?  
Последнего вопроса радостно взвизгнувшая Серас не услышала. Ну да, какие уж там права: у нее уже семь лет как нет паспорта. Что, впрочем, ничуть Виктории не мешало.  



End file.
